PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This new application for an institutional T32 program is designed to provide advanced translational research training on Alzheimer's disease and AD related dementias (ADRD). This proposal builds on the outstanding research and training environment of UCSD and participating neighboring institutions (The Salk Institute, Sanford-Burnham-Prebys Institute, and The Scripps Research Institute) as well as leveraging the resources of the UCSD Alzheimer's Disease Research Center, the AD Collaborative Study, and other affiliated programs. To take advantage of the unique opportunities of our research community, we will offer focused but also multidisciplinary approaches to training four pre- and four postdoctoral (MD, PhD, or MD/PhD) trainees to prepare them to tackle the challenges of ADRD due to population aging. The program has three key features: 1. Academic bridging - A principal focus will be to provide the predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows with concepts and research tools necessary to address issues at the interfaces of basic, translational, and clinical questions in ADRD research. This bridging will be reflected in the diverse interests and expertise of the participating faculty, the nature of the projects proposed by the trainees, and the training plan itself which includes formal didactic teaching and less formal seminars, journal clubs, interactive sessions with faculty, and scientific retreat. 2. Multidisciplinary Approach - By its very nature, neurosciences is a multidisciplinary field of investigation. The training faculty brings to this Program expertise, experience, and technical knowledge in a variety of approaches and disciplines. Our goal is to train future investigators who are to work and think effectively in several of these areas. This will be achieved by choosing the best faculty, by bringing together trainees and mentors who are open to interdisciplinary exchange of ideas and approaches, and providing them a forum for instruction, discussions, and interactions. In addition, we hope to draw into the ADRD community faculty members who have recently expanded their research efforts into ADRD or who have expertise in related areas or in technologies that can expand the scope of ADRD research. 3. Mentorship ? An integral aspect proposed for this Training Program is the attention to mentorship. In addition to the trainee's own research mentor/supervisor, each trainee will select a co-sponsor chosen to provide more multidisciplinary input and oversight into his/her research. Junior faculty members will also be assigned a mentor chosen from the Executive Committee of the Training Program to provide advice and support in order to advance their academic trajectory and enhance the success of their laboratory trainees.